$\begin{cases} f(1)=-3 \\\\ f(n)=2 \cdot f(n-1) + 1 \end{cases}$ $f(2)=$
Explanation: ${f(2)}=2 \cdot {f(1)}+1= 2 \cdot ({-3})+1={-5}$ $f(2)=-5$